At present, an integrated circuit has been widely applied to various electronic devices. As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic device may include a system chip and a service chip, and the system chip and the service chip may communicate by using an MPI (Micro Process Interface, microprocessor interface).
In the prior art, service software runs on the system chip of the electronic device. When the electronic device needs to implement a service, the system chip may deliver MPI information to the service chip, that is, the system chip may deliver, to the service chip by using the service software, configuration information of an address register corresponding to the service, so that the service chip can process the service according to the configured address register. Specifically, the system chip delivers the MPI information to a second MPI interface by using the service software, and sends the MPI information to a first MPI interface through the second MPI interface, so that the service chip may configure a corresponding address register according to the configuration information, and process the service according to the configured address register, where the second MPI interface is disposed on the system chip, and the first MPI interface is disposed on the service chip.
However, the service chip only passively receives the MPI information delivered by the system chip. When the MPI information sent by the system chip is incorrect, the service chip incorrectly configures the corresponding address register according to the MPI information, so that the service chip incorrectly processes the service according to the incorrectly configured address register. In this case, a software engineer need to repeatedly query, by using the service software, software code of the foregoing MPI information in tedious software code, to find an error point in the MPI information. Because there is a large amount of software code of the service software, efficiency of locating an error point in configuration of the service chip is relatively low.